1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for improving printing quality and a related printing system, and more specifically, to a method for improving printing quality by adding printing dots and a related printing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a user uses a word processing software (e.g. Word) or a drawing software (e.g. Coreldraw) to control a printing device to print a color image, GDI (Graphics Device Interface) functions provided by a driving program of the printing device, such as an API (Application Programming Interface) for line drawing or word drawing, may be used for generating an image to be printed. However, when the printing device prints a line formed by one single column (or row) of pixels or a word of a small size, the problem of discontinuous printed lines or obscure printed edges may occur due to influence of a halftone process performed on the color image and limiting of electrophotography, so as to reduce the printing quality of the printing device in color-image printing.
On the other hand, when a user uses an application program to control the printing device to print a grayscale image, the application program may directly transmit the processed grayscale image to the driving program instead. At this time, if the grayscale image includes a line formed by one single column (or row) of pixels or a word of a small size, the same problem may also occur as mentioned above so as to reduce the printing quality of the printing device in grayscale-image printing.
Although the said problem may be solved by a method for modifying the electrophotographic setting of the printing device, such as increasing exposure time, this method may cause toner contamination of the printing device easily.
Thus, how to solve the said problem of discontinuous printed lines or obscure printed edges should be a concern for a printing device in color-image printing and grayscale-image printing.